


Hilda's Secret

by FerryFan4334



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dildos, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Misogyny, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerryFan4334/pseuds/FerryFan4334
Summary: Hilda goes online and lets strangers dominate her.TW: Don't read if misogyny or misogynistic language will upset you. It's all consensual but still.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hilda's Secret

Hilda was a strong woman. Anybody would tell you that. She was strong not only in power, but in personality. She was brash, aggressive, and would fight somebody with just a hint of provocation. She was very dominant by nature, bringing countless people into her schemes for power. And she LOVED power. She simply enjoyed the feeling of being stronger than other people. She loved being on top, in every situation.

This is what any of Hilda's friends or subordinates would tell you, and it's mostly correct, except for one key detail.

There was one part of Hilda her friends never saw. A part that she kept hidden. After all, even people like Hilda have shameful secrets.

Hilda opened up her laptop. Her fingers quickly, almost automatically, navigated her to the chat site. This series of keystrokes had been repeated so many times she didn't need to think about it, allowing her mind to focus on... other things. One hand was on her mouse, and the other rested on her crotch. She prodded and poked at her needy clit through the fabric of her dress. She wore her usual black and white outfit, which tightly hugged and showed off every curve of her figure. She couldn't wait any longer. She clicked on the button, and the website began searching for a random stranger. The site was an anonymous chatting service that allowed for webcam functionality. Eventually, she was connected to an anonymous individual. 

Stranger is typing.

Hilda felt her pussy lips get more and more moist. She knew what was about to happen.

Stranger: Male, 38.

You: Female 22

Stranger: Slut?

Now if anybody said this to Hilda in real life, she would probably kill them. It was a direct attack on her pride, and she usually would now allow that. But instead, she wrote:

You: Yes

Stranger: A dirty whore who needs my cum?

You: Yesss

Hilda could not help herself. She knew that she should be angry, but every time she came here she immediately let herself lose any self respect. She allowed herself to give up control, and give it to somebody who didn't care about her beyond her ability to give them pleasure. It felt good to let go, to allow herself to give up her struggle for power and sink to the bottom. Most women may not enjoy it, but she loved being completely dominated and owned by someone else.

Stranger: What did you just say to me, whore? Do I not deserve respect to you?

You: I'm sorry sir

Stranger: That's better. I didn't expect a dumb bitch like you to get that immediately. But I suppose the only think you need to know how to do is suck cock.

You: I agree Sir. I try my best to be the best cock sleeve possible

Stranger: Good girl.

Hilda felt a strange sense of pride well up inside her. For some reason, pleasing the people she talked to always made her feel a sense of accomplishment. His compliments were all condescending and misogynistic, but that only made it hotter.

Stranger: I want to see you.

Hilda turned on her webcam. She leaned forward, showing off her ample cleavage.

Stranger: Damn bitch, nice tits.

You: Thank you Sir

Stranger: I like your dress. If you wore that in public I'm sure you'd get the male attention you so desperately crave. Although, your such a slut that I bet you already have.

Hilda blushed. She couldn't deny that she wore it a lot. She hadn't thought about it before, but perhaps she did enjoy the looks she got from wearing them. 

Stranger: Now take it off.

Hilda reached for the zipper on the front of her dress. She was going to give him a show. She slowly pulled it down, letting the side of her boobs get exposed. She turned around, and let the dress fall off her body, exposing her plump ass. She was wearing a skimpy white bra and black panties. It was good that her panties were so dark, because they helped disguise the massive wet stain that had formed around her crotch.

Stranger: Damn. You have a perfect ass.

You: Thank you Sir

Stranger: Slap it for me.

Hilda turned her back to the camera, bent over, reached back, and gave a firm smack to her rear. She couldn't help but to let a moan escape her lips as her hand collided with its thick flesh.

Stranger: You really like that, eh? You love getting spanked?

You: Yes Sir. I love getting the punishment I deserve

Stranger: You think that you've been punished yet? That's cute, whore. Now take off your clothes.

Hilda couldn't help but to smile. She eagerly anticipated what was to come. She faced the webcam, reached behind herself, and unclasped her bra. It fell to the ground, and the hefty tits inside sprung forth, jiggling and swaying with newfound freedom. She then reached down, and slowly pulled down her panties. As she removed them, her observer finally got a glance at her absolutely drenched pussy.

Stranger: Wow, you were certainly excited for this. You really want to cum, don't you?

Hilda simply nodded.

Stranger: Good. I love desperate whores.

Then the stranger did something Hilda did not expect. He turned on his webcam. This was a rare occurence for Hilda, as most men she chatted with saw her as just a tool to help them cum. They never cared about if she wanted to see them, because to them she was simply a masturbatory aid. But this man was different. His appearance was nothing remarkable. She couldn't see his face, as he had his camera pointing solely at his erect member. He was slightly overweight, and his body was coated in hair. His dick wasn't particularly impressive, being slightly shorter than average in length. Overall, he looked fine, but not amazing. However, this only made it better for Hilda. The idea that this unremarkable man was completely dominating her turned her on. The man began to stroke the shaft of his penis, and Hilda licked her lips in anticipation of his orders.

Stranger: Do you have any toys?

Hilda reached under her bed, and produced a large box filled to the brim with Dildos, buttplugs, vibrators, anal beads, and other things she had used in the past. There was even a chastity belt in there for when her dom was particularly cruel.

Stranger: Grab the longest dildo you have. I want to see how well you suck it.

Hilda grabbed a 9 inch dildo from the box, and held it just in front of her mouth. Slowly, she placed her lips on the tip of the dildo. She left her head fall down the shaft, she went halfway, before rising back up. She dipped down again and again, going deeper each time. Finally, she felt her lips touch the base. She sped up, aggresivly deepthroating the dildo, quickly moving up and down the entire shaft. Her partner was slowly stroking his cock. Hilda wished she could have his real cock in her mouth, rather than this plastic fake. Imagining sucking the man's dick made Hilda even more lustful, and she creeped her hand towards her aching pussy. However, she stopped when she saw a new message appear on her screen.

Stranger: You don't get to masturbate until I say so.

Hilda groaned in frustration. She needed to touch herself. She needed to cum. She tried her hardest to preform for the man, so he would let her get the release she desired. She began to furiously fuck her face with the dildo, choking and gagging on it trying to convince her partner that she deserved to cum.

This continued for 4 agonizing minutes. She denied herself release while her partner happily jerked off to her misery. Finally, she saw a message.

Stranger: Enough. I bet a fucktoy like you loves anal. You should know what to do.

Hilda removed the dildo from her mouth, coughing heavily. She reached into the box, and pulled out a bottle of lube, applying it heavily to the dildo. She leaned over her bed, her thick ass displayed for her master's pleasure. She positioned the dildo in front of her tight asshole. She thrust it deep into herself. She was done with slow foreplay, she needed pleasure. Her master took notice of her tenacity and sped up his own strokes. 

Stranger: Wow bitch. I knew you were desperate, but I didn't know you were this hopeless. 

It was true. Hilda was hopeless. She smashed the dildo into her ass with incredible ferocity. Her asshole ached, but she only went harder. Her master furiously pumped his cock in rhythm with her. Hilda's brain had been lost to pleasure. She moaned and screamed as if she was in heat. Drool dribbled out her mouth, and her body went limp, except for the hand aggressively thrusting the dick into her. Her master picked up his pace. He reached out and typed:

Stranger: I'm about to cum. You won't cum until I say so.

Then he let it all out. In her lusty haze Hilda watched his cock spurt out ropes of thick cum, coating his body in the delicious liquid. Hilda was almost pushed over the edge, but she managed to hold it together. She had come this far, and she finish this how her master dictated. She plunged the dildo into herself. She felt herself building closer and closer to an orgasm. She was ready for her orgasm. All she needed was her master's permission. Finally, she saw a message light up on her screen. But when she read it, she almost screamed.

Stranger: Stop. I saw your chastity belt. Put it on.

Hilda immediately stopped. She felt so frustrated. She was on the edge, and yet she was being forced to deny herself of that heavenly orgasm. She wanted to end this charade, and show this man he was never in control. She wanted to deny him his denial, and orgasm in front of him.

But she couldn't. She couldn't deny just how much she enjoyed following orders, and being beneath her master.

And so Hilda did exactly what was asked. She reluctantly pulled the chastity belt over her aching, dripping, so-close-to-orgasm pussy. She slid on the lock, understanding that she was trapping herself with that aching, needy feeling she craved to satisfy. And when her master asked her to put the key in a safe, and lock it for a month, she obliged. It was done. She couldn't orgasm today. She wouldn't be able to release herself from her painful torture for a full month. Her chastity belt was a part of her for the time being, reminding her of just how much of a slut she was. She couldn't remove that part of herself, no matter how hard she tried. She resigned herself to her fate, and slipped her dress back on. She exited her room, went to the bottom floor of her building, and stepped outside. She felt the new weight of the belt tug on her hips with every step. She felt the cold metal rub against her needy pussy, reminding her of how desperately she needed to cum. Finally, she entered her Gordeau's bar. 

"Hey Hilda," he said as she entered. "What's up with you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Hilda snarled. "Watch your tone. Don't forget my gang's your primary source of income." Despite everything, she still wouldn't take crap from people unless SHE wanted to.

Hilda got her drink and sat down. Leaned back in the booth, sipping her drink, and pawing hopelessly at her chastity belt. Trying desperately to somehow reach through it and touch her needy pussy, but to no avail. Gordeau watched this sad display and sighed.

"If she gets drunk and yells about her fetishes one more fucking time I swear to god..."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Never actually show your face to strangers online. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my first fic. I'm a huge slut for maledom so I thought I would make a fanfic about it.


End file.
